


Socks to be you

by CuddlyQuiche



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action, And I Mean Slow Burn, Angst, Anxiety, Apathy, Attempted Undertale Genocide Run, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Language, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hate to neutral, Height Differences, Insomnia, Issues, More tags to be added, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Racism, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has attitude, Reader has high LV, Reader is a smidge yandere, Self-Harm, Sharing an apartment, Slow Burn, Tall Reader, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, marshmellows won't even crisp in this burn, neutral to friendship, reader is female, smol sans - Freeform, some slice of life, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyQuiche/pseuds/CuddlyQuiche
Summary: This f**ker, Sans, was it? Thinks he can just get away with disrespecting your best friend, does he? Oh, f**k no. If he wants to play it big, you'll show him who's the biggest d**k around.------------------After all the resets, Sans was finally on the surface. You think a little LV is going to scare him? Okay...maybe it's not a little... But he's been through Underhell and back, he'll run you out of his home if it's the last thing he'll do.------------------





	1. Fated meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya~
> 
> Second new story for today. I had once asked if people would like to see what I work on whilst writing Don't Pursue Happiness, Create it and Nebula, so I thought to post a few of my many stories for the Undertale Anniversary.
> 
> With this I'm finally touching on how I think Sans (Classic) would be if he finally won over and over against Frisk, that all his hard work facing them pays off. I think he'd be a little more proactive with a hint of aggression towards high LV humans. So how would he take meeting one of those in his very home?
> 
> **Big warning: If you've read my other work, you know I dive into the darker subjects like abuse, suicide, past rape, depression and all that. I cannot promise that these themes will not come into play in this story, so if you hate any of those themes and don't want to risk it, please turn back now.**

**Sans POV**

“Why do you keep resisting me, Sans?”

“don’t you think we all deserve a happy ending, kid?”

“Just…let me end this all. Let me…MEET CHARA!!”

“no can do.”

“…”

\------------------

He’d done it. After so many years of repeating the same damn fight, all of which he could remember since the kid had repeated the timelines that bloody much. He’d actually done it. He’d kept the kid at bay. Even when they had always kept Sans on his toes, never sitting still for a single moment in their fights. Forever running head first into the wall that was him. And eventually, they stopped. Just one day, he woke up in his own bed instead of the judgement hall. Completely fed up of not being able to beat him, the kid was doing a pacifist run. Sans could’ve laughed when he saw the flash of white fur waving as the kid left the ruins.

A deep resentful scowl on their face when they turned to shake his hand, but they plastered a smile on for Papyrus. Haha, it was so funny that if Sans had sides they would’ve split.

All he had needed was a bit of effort to keep the kid back at the end.  
And it worked. The kid went back and guided them all to the surface. A smugness settled in Sans’ chest, he’d done this. After finally putting in the effort, he’d broken this hellish cycle.

Staring out into the sunset was the most satisfying feeling to Sans. The kid was facing him, their face hidden by Toriel from the others. A vicious voice snuck out of their small body, “Is this what you wanted? Are you happy now?” They snarled as they took in the scenery for the umpteenth time on the cliff. “You’ll see, when you go out there, you’ll WISH you were back underground with me and all your friends and family. When you come crawling back to ask me to reset, I won’t.”

They painfully jabbed a finger to Sans’ chest that hurt them both. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” A twisted smile on the kid-who-never-grew-up’s face. Sans’ eyelights snuffed out as he smiled an equally twisted grin back at Frisk, “Even if you take us back, you’ll never get past me anyway.” The child’s nose wrinkled with a snarl, before quickly shaping to a sweet smile as they looked up at Toriel.

Sans never understood the kid’s desires, they clearly loved everyone <s>but him</s> and seemed genuine when helping others. Especially in the beginning, Sans rubbed his spine while lost in thought. He had no time to ruminate on this before Papyrus ran off to greet the humans. Taking a hesitant step, waiting for the tell-tale hum of a reset. Nothing. Another step. Silence.

For the first time, in a long time. Sans ran, the joy spilling from his soul. Now was the time to take his life back.

**Several years later**

_Your POV_

Your phone squawked obnoxiously, you lay there for a moment wondering why you didn’t just change that damn ringtone already. Slapping it on speaker, you toss over onto your pillow and give a noncommittal groan.  
“Oh really? You’re not even out of bed!? Come onnnnn, get up, we’re seeing the new apartment todaaaaay.” Normally, you love Autumn, your best friend, like a sister, but you could equally hate her just like one too.

Giving her another groan, only the faintest smile on your face as you hear her mock scream, “I am literally outside your hotel, I will march up there and act like a deranged wife, so help me.”

You snort. She wouldn’t……

She would.

“SO, YOU’RE HERE CHEATING ON ME AGAIN, HUH!?” Her fist pounding on the door, “GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND LOOK ME IN THE EYE, WOMAN.”

Dammit, you lazily crawl out of bed and greet her at the door in just your tank top and panties. Grabbing the top of her head, you push her into the room with a yawn and glare at the nosy staff member.

Of course, Autumn has the gall to snicker on the couch. Grumbling, you flop beside her, still half asleep.

“Oh my dear, how could you leave me just before we get a home together? Woe-is-me!” Autumn flings a dramatic hand above her eyes and leans over the couch arm, shoulders silently shaking in mirth.

Within a second, she snaps upright and begins crawling over to you with a predatory grin. Rolling your eyes as a grumble rolls from your throat and you push her advances back with your foot against her face. Still continuing to talk, she muffles, “Oh come on, girl. You promised we’d go together today and check out the pad, meet the neighbours and our housemates.”

“You know you forced me into this,” you yawn.

Going silent, she looks at you seriously, “It’s good money and no place is willing to hire you. This is for you as well, not just me.”

Deflecting the topic, “You know my foot ruins the whole serious topic thing.” Wiggling your toes on her eyebrow, she screeches in light frustration as she pulls away.

“Honestlyyyy, can’t you just be happy for this? We get an apartment, food and toiletries all paid for. On top of that, they EVEN pay us. It’s madness.”

“For living with monsters, eating their food and testing out their magic. You get paid the same amount for being on a bomb squad, doesn’t that tell you something? Plus, writing a report everyday about them? That’s going to suck.”

She pouts, “It’ll be fine, from what I’ve seen on T.V, it’s not like they’re angry gremlins. And don’t give me that report trash, you’ve wrote them before…you’ll be good at it.”

“Being good and ‘to like doing it’ are two very different things.” Complaining as you stretch out and relax along the couch, but you get pushed off as she roars, “JUST GET UP AND GET DRESSED ALREADY. WE’RE GOING!”

Haha, you made her snap. Retreating from the small fury, you enter the hotel’s bedroom and open a small suitcase. You only owned two outfits, comfy and comfier, with enough underwear to last about 4 days. Staring down at the mostly empty suitcase, you note that your entire life could fit into it, the largest items were your books. Laughing cheerlessly, you take out a pair of combat trousers and lace up your boots tightly.

Leaving the room, you see your friend grimace, “You’re not changing the top?” You shrug and her eyes wander down to the small suitcase then narrow. Damn, you could practically see her calculating future shopping trips.

Practically spinning as she stood, Autumn drags you to the front door and out into the corridor. Clasping your hand and smiles up at you, “Now then, honey. Let’s kiss and make up, I’ll forgive you for this, but this will be the last time.” You were almost confused for a moment there, but the curious faces peeping out of their doors enlightened you.

Leaving behind the bewildered hotel, you both laugh uproariously in the car as she drives off.

#

Damn, they weren’t kidding when the job offer said ‘remote location.’ Place was practically right next to Mt. Ebott and looked like a gated community in the distance. As you both went further up the mountain roads, you spot people patrolling around the roads and woods. You narrow your eyes, the patrols were not just simple security guards despite their appearances, but fully fledged military. You scratch at your neck nervously, wondering what she had gotten the both of you into. 

The itch from your neck travels to your lungs and lips, so you check the glove box for a lollipop. None. You not-so-reluctantly reach for your pack of cigarettes, only pausing when you see Autumn scowl.

“Hey, we made a deal. No lollies, I smokies.” You mock sing her impression, as you light up and take a long drag, letting the smoke scratch your cravings and anxiety away. Autumn forces your window down so you could blow out of it. With your foot, you press on the cd player, letting her songs play to appease her. A light smile on her lips, humming along to her favourite song, Autumn pulls into a stone paved road and drives up to a huge metal gate. Pressing the intercom nearby, a deep voice rumbles out, “ID and purpose.”

“Ah, we’re here to move into the new apartments today and…”

“ID.”

She stammered and her mouth shut, you scowl at the speaker. Rummaging around in her bag, she pulls out two plastic tags and scans them against the side of the intercom.

The voice remains silent as the metal gates screech open with effort.

“Um, I just drive in, right?”

“…”

“O-okay, just going to drive right in then.”

You hate the fact someone made her that nervous and felt annoyance curl in your gut. The car didn’t get far before another gate appeared, with another intercom.

“Id~” A woman’s voice chimes.

Another beep.

“Just make a left and go up the red building please~”

A sigh of relief escapes your best friend as her car rolls smoothly along the road, a little red building comes into view. Parking outside gingerly, you both get out and walk straight into the red building.

A small, peppy lady turns around from her screens and waves, you see a grumpy, burly man beside the doorway watching another set of screens blowing at a fresh cup of coffee. His name tag says Trevor.

“Hiii~ Nice to see you, nice to see you. I’m Piper and welcome to Ebott. Let’s get you lovely girls sorted. Help yourself to the candy bowl whilst I go get the paperwork.”

There are lollipops. Autumn’s disgusted and embarrassed face stops you from taking more than ten. Instantly, popping a sucker into your mouth, you look around as you chew on the plastic stick. This place only viewed the front two gates, you wonder where the real surveillance room was, since they obviously were geared up to the eyeballs for this community.

“Sooo you two are at…” The woman flicks through a clipboard then laughs, “Ah, apartment S-2. You’re going to love your housemates~”

Your friend smiles cheerily and looks excited, “What are they like?!”

Piper coyly holds a finger to her lips, “That’d spoil the surprise, won’t it~”

You make a scoffing noise, already knowing this place was going to be a pain in the ass. Of course, your friend thinks optimistically, “Oh! You’re so right, this is going to be fun, right?” Turning to you, you can’t help but try to smile for her but failed to stop your nose from wrinkling.

“Well, here’s your apartment keys, a map, but seriously ask your two housemates to show you around here, and your initial starting wage has already been paid into the accounts provided~” You raise an eyebrow at that, but Piper is already showing your friend where the apartment block for S-2 is. “And that’s all there is to it! I hope you have a lovely time here~”

Piper waves you off with a smile as you turn around, your best friend leading the way. Near the doorway, your foot **accidentally** catches the table and a hot cup of coffee spills out into the _Trevor’s_ lap. Crying out in agony, he pats his trousers trying to cool the scalding liquid and Piper rushes over with tissues while you step outside.

You smile.

#

Sucking in a breath, your friend’s eyes widen in amazement as you pull into the main part of your new surroundings. At this point, it felt more like a quaint village than a gated community. Shops, cafés, bars and even a gym rolls past as you drive along. Monsters and even some humans, of all shapes and sizes bustle in the streets. Only monster kids seem to play outside as you had yet to see a single human child.

Despite all the obvious security measures, it looks…quaint. Almost endearing. You can see a soft smile stretch on Autumn’s face and something in her relaxes. Well, if this place was already doing her some good, maybe it wasn’t so bad. Squashing your face into your hand, you stare at everything passing by the car window. By the time the apartment came into view, you felt like you had seen every type of monster they had to offer.

Stretching out, you go around to the boot of the car and look at her 26 bags squashed in. Scratching your cheek, you glance up at her sheepish, sweating face. Thinking, you swing two duffel bags onto your back, letting three shoulder bags swing from each arm as your fingers coil around the handles of another four bags in each hand. You stare at her with amusement as she grabs a backpack, four shoulder bags and four bags only. She huffs and puffs to the front desk, where an amused, pink rabbit monster grins.

“We can have someone bring those up to your apartment, if you like.”

Beginning to shake your head, your best friend gasps, “PLEASE.” You snort before you can cover it up with a cough as she turns to glare at you. “I’m sorry that not all of us have the same energy that you have.” You grin smugly as she stamps on your foot. Thanking the bunny monster profusely, your friend gives them the apartment name, to which she smiled knowingly. “Oh, those guys are great, they’re out at the moment so you have time to settle in.”

Guys, huh. You figured they would place you in same sex apartments, but maybe that didn’t matter to monsters. Cautiously looking over to your best friend, you see she hasn’t caught onto the word and you sigh.

Placing the bags down on a trolley cart, you lazily stroll with your best friend back to the car to grab some more bags and your suitcase. A shadow lands over you making a thrill run up your throat to your eyes, you feel your muscles ready themselves as you turn to look a monster in the eyes.

Flexing at you, a horse with a twelve-pack and a green, eel-like tail flicking about on the ground, neighs, “Couldn’t help but see you two hot babes carrying all that extra weight.” Your friend flushes and instinctively clutches her slightly chubby stomach. Somewhere, you knew that wasn’t what the horse monster meant. But…

“Move along, horse-boy.”

Your friend urgently whispers your name, telling you to behave, you can feel her nervousness around the monster. You hate that feeling from her.

“Name’s Aaron, dudettes.” Flexing as he poses in front of you, “I can pick up those bags for you, no problem.” He winked.

Glaring down into his eyes as you tower over him. “I said, move along.”

“Feisty, huh?” He winks once more. You have the uncontrollable urge to boot him, but soft hands hold you back.

“Move it.” You growl, putting a little more effort into it.

Aaron laughs, relenting, “You’ll change your mind, feisty.” Winking once more at you, he slithers off down the street. Arms wrap around your waist tightly, a slight tremor in her body.

“Still think this is a good idea?” You murmur.

Scowling at you, “Of course it is. I was just surprised is all.” Clicking your tongue, you pat her hand gruffly. What a stubborn woman, you think fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Socks to be you. I hope you enjoyed the twist at the end~
> 
> RubyDracoGirl helped me with the title, I'd been scouring all sorts of names to not give the game away. May the skelegods bless you, friend.
> 
> These chapters are part of my Jotter Journals so as I have inspiration I will write them up and post asap, rather than torment and chew myself over symbolism too much. I write at least a journal a day towards any of my stories (even ones not posted.) so I hope you look forward to future chapters.
> 
> Come message me on [my tumblr](http://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/). I really like to hear everyone's thoughts on my scribbles.


	2. No-one puts baby in the corner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting your two new housemates :D....D:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Always check tags before reading, thank you~ Especially since there's a couple new ones._

The apartment complex was huge, but instead of having lots of crammed apartments, there were only 6 apartments per floor. You initially thought that wouldn’t make such a big difference, but when your friend finally opens the front door to S-2, a huge, open plan room greets you. Your lollipop droops slightly in your mouth as your friend’s mouth opens wide. “Oh my gosssshhh!!! It’s amazing!!” She hurriedly peels off her shoes and runs inside to explore. Pacing yourself, you take off your boots slowly and look around. In the small corridor, upon further investigation, you see there are two doors that lead to a bathroom and a storage cupboard.

With no housemates here, you take the time to leisurely inspect the large room. To the left on top of a colourful rug patterned with bones, sat a large comfy couch in front of a huge widescreen t.v. Various, current generation consoles were neatly placed in order of size. Everything looked tidy, except a random plate covered in sticky notes. Flicking through them, you can see some were written in upper case, whilst the others were written in lower case.

SANS! PLEASE CLEAN YOUR PLATE!  
ok  
DON’T PUT IT BACK AFTER CLEANING IT! MOVE IT!  
ok  
YOU MOVED IT TWO INCHES! MOVE IT TO THE SINK!  
ok  
AND DON’T BRING IT BACK!  
ok  
IT’S STILL HERE!  
didn’t you just tell me not to move it back to the sink?  
FORGET IT!

You huff in amusement, you like the dynamic of these sticky notes. Continuing your inspection, you see a huge balcony filled with herbs, vegetables and mini fruit trees. Humming delightedly at the sight, you brood over the fact that you could cook some meals with them if the housemates would be willing to let you swipe a few.

Speaking of cooking, you check out the kitchen that had a breakfast bar with two stools pushed either side of it. The oven was massive, you could fit a turkey on one shelf. Beside it sat the usual kitchen culprits like a microwave, a kettle and a set of knives in a locked, glass case. Hm, not that usual then. Opening the fridge, you could see it split into four sections. One quarter was filled with as much spaghetti as you could ever imagine, the other filled with various condiments, the other two quarters had clearly been scrubbed clean for your best friend and you.

Closing it, you could hear your best friend running around squealing, “Looook, looook at my room!” It was impressive, and you finally understood why the initial paperwork signing up for this job had asked so many strange questions like hobbies and ideal bedroom. The employers had clearly been trying to make people as welcome as possible.

A cute, purple shelving unit for all her cds sat in between the posters covering the walls with all her favourite bands. The room was overall just bright and poppy, exactly like Autumn. But clearly that wasn’t what had her screaming. With a smug gleam in her eyes, Autumn flings open the cupboard door to reveal a walk-in wardrobe. You couldn’t hold back the choked laugh as she twirls inside like a fairy, her face lit up with bright laughter.

“This was my greatest idea ever!!!” Her laughter flows, making you smile warmly. Autumn was truly in her element here and seems more at home than anywhere else.

“QUICK! Let’s go check out your room.” Autumn’s hands roughly push at you in excitement as she hops up and down. Smirking, you begin leaning back on her and resisting her, almost folding over the top of her head with your height.

“Stop…being…difffficullttt!” She huffs and puffs angrily. For a moment, you’re both at a standstill as she shoves meaningless at you. Then suddenly, she’s no longer behind you and you begin falling backwards, her little shadow rushes past you towards your room with a maniacal laughter.

Pffft. Autumn was far too cute. Following behind her with long strides, you notice something was off. For once, she’s silent and looks back at you with a little worry. You frown and look around the room.

You couldn’t understand what had her frowning, your room was well…really nice. Maybe the nicest room you have ever had. They had tried their best to match the vague answers you had given. In comparison to Autumn’s room, it could be considered plain, but for you, it was just right. There was nothing over the top and everything was kept simple. So maybe, you didn’t have all the shelving units that your best friend had, but it did have a few potted plants lined up along the window sill bearing small fruits and from the ceiling hung round terrariums full of succulents. You smile popping a blackberry into your mouth, its tart yet sweet taste made you hum in pleasure as you move further into the room while a furry cream rug tickles your socks.

Upon noticing the bed, you chuckle. You had written that your favourite thing was your best friend, so they had given you one of those bunk beds where the lower bed could fold into a couch. Touching the spongy mattress,your fingers tingle from the softness of the cotton sheets. Yet the best thing about the bunk bed, were the little bookshelves that made the stairs up to the top bunk bed. It made a shelter for the lower bunk that hid a fold out table under the set of stairs.

You mentally note you would have to get more books than just your favourites that you brought with you.

Turning back to the window for another blackberry, you inspect the pale wooden desk and a white wicker chair that lay underneath. A huge container of lollipops stood proud beside your desk, it was as large as a bin and seemed to have no colours that matched. Opening it instantly as you discard the stick you had chewed to death in the actual wastebasket, you smell the familiar sweetness and plastic scent. Popping one in your mouth, you were surprised to taste cinnamon instead of the strawberry you were expecting. **This could be interesting,** you smile at the container wolfishly.

You lean against the desk, where you might have put a laptop had they been allowed in this place. No phones, no laptops, no cameras, nothing electronic that wasn’t already provided. You supposed it was to do with security, but it didn’t stop the uncomfortable feeling that you wouldn’t be able to get in touch with the outside world.

Placing your suitcase on the desk, you place the only outfit you have left up in the built-in wardrobe. No fancy walk-in here, which you makes sigh with relief. Autumn would definitely want to fill it up if you had one, and true to her, you can see the mild disappointment in her eyes at your small wardrobe. She walks over to pull out a drawer, letting out a little squeal making you look over her shoulder only to be equally surprised to see the drawer stuffed to the brim with a multitude of different patterned socks.

“They know you’re a sock fiend.” Autumn’s grinning face looks at you and you end up snorting in amusement. Slowly though, her face drops into a worried expression.

“Huh, your room is much more…girly than I thought for you.” Autumn begins fretting.

You snort once more, “What did you expect? A fully kitted out gym?”

With a dead serious face, she nods, “Yep, but this…” Waving her hand around, she pauses, “No, you know what, it suits you.” You look at her questioningly to continue, but she just smiles softly. “It’s nothing.”

Before you could press her about it, a jingle at the front door as its handle rattles makes the both of you jump.

“Oh! OH! That’ll be our new housemates, let’s go greet them!” She’s already running off before you could disagree. Sighing, you shove your hands into your pockets and lurch after her.

Huh, you weren’t expecting that. Two skeletons stood in the doorway looking just as stunned to see a human, as your best friend was to see two skeletal monsters. You now knew why the doorway had been so tall, the tall skeleton’s head barely cleared the doorframe, while the shorter one just managed to reach his pelvis. Snickering you walk up behind her, giving a tap on the shoulders to shake Autumn out of her shock.

“H-ha! It’s really nice to meet you, um, I’m Autumn!” Sticking out a hand to no-one, yet the taller skeleton takes it enthusiastically.

“AH YES! I’M PAPYRUS AND THIS IS MY BROTHER, SANS! WE WERE JUST OUT SHOPPING FOR A WELCOMING DINNER FOR THE BOTH OF YOU! PIPER WAS MOST UNHELPFUL WHEN IT CAME TO FINDING OUT WHAT TIME YOU WOULD ARRIVE!” Papyrus’ booming voice made Autumn nearly jump out of her skin, which was particularly amusing to you. She would make a cute skeleton monster.

“Oh? What’s for dinner then, anything I can help with?”

“WHY YOU’RE IN FRONT OF THE GREAT SPAGHETTORE MASTER, AUTUMN! WE SHALL BE DINING UPON SPAGHETTI TONIGHT!”

“I love spaghetti!!” She beams at him, obviously full of excitement for her first taste of monster cooking.

Grinning, your eyes wander away from the taller skeleton down to the stump of a brother skellie. Really now, the bone-boy barely came up to your hip line. He was looking up at his brother with admiration and love. You could appreciate that. Maybe it wasn’t so bad to be here. You listen to the excited chattering between Papyrus and Autumn, letting it flow over you as you close your eyes leaning on her shoulder soothingly. It’d been a long time since you heard her speak so easily to another.

Then you feel Autumn’s hand drift over to the other skeleton, “Nice to meet you, Sans.” She shyly murmurs, you flick one eye open lazily, feeling a change in the air. His wide eyelights became pinpricks and he looks up at her, sneering.

“sorry, I’m not a hands-on kinda guy.” He keeps his hands shoved in his hoodie, almost scoffing at her.

Flinching, Autumn’s arm wilts down. Both your eyes are open and zero in on the shorter skeleton.

“SANS! YOU’RE BEING RUDE! YOU SHAKE PEOPLE’S HANDS ALL THE TIME!”

Well, that just dug the hole a little deeper. You feel Autumn’s body stiffen against you, while a hot, bubbling feeling churns in your stomach.

“No, no, don’t worry about it, guys. Maybe I’m being too forward, we did only just meet.” That’s why you shake hands…you think as irritation grows. “Seriously, let’s not worry about it, how about we start making that spaghetti and get to know each other a bit more.” Autumn tries to simmer down the unusual atmosphere.

She mentions how you also cook. Papyrus turns his full attention to you, sockets wide.

“REALLY? WHAT DO YOU SPECIALISE IN!?”

The words were forced from your mouth when Autumn stood on your foot, “Don’t. Can cook anything.” You didn’t feel the need to elaborate.

“A JACK OF ALL TRADES!? PERHAPS I CAN SHOW YOU MY EXPERTISE TO MAKE YOU A MASTER OF SPAGHETTI!!” He turns at his waist, hands on hip bones and leans over Sans, “NOW LET ME SHOW YOU HOW PROPER MANNERS ARE DONE, SANS.”

Papyrus’ outstretched hand came towards you, the skeleton was nearly as tall as you but with you now slouching, you had to look up at him and him being a 6ft and a half or so skeleton, you could make an allowance on this occasion. You look back down to the offered hand and you knew you should take it, be the bigger person. Yet, her crumpled face and stiff shaking body irritates your thoughts. Before you knew it, your eyes travel over to the shorter skeleton and you scratch at your neck thoughtfully.

This fucker is called Sans, right? Does he think he can just get away with disrespecting your best friend like that? She was practically your sister. Oh fuck no. If he wants to be a dick, you’ll show him how big of a dick you can fucking be.

Somehow, you knew he could tell what was happening, his teeth lifted as if to snarl. Continuing to stare down the small fucker, you smirk before you flick away Papyrus’ hand.

“Sorry, I’m a no-hands kinda woman.”

A soft gasp escapes Autumn beside you and Papyrus pulls away with hurt written all over his face. <s>Just like Autumn.</s>

Sans’ face twists into a painful grin, his eyelights disappearing.

Ah, it’s an angry gremlin.

Resisting the urge to laugh in his face at his reaction, you turn on your heel and slink away with Autumn yelling at you.

You can hear her apologising loudly to Papyrus and Sans, which makes you more irritable. She shouldn’t be the one apologising for your actions, you did nothing wrong. The tell-tale stamping of her feet towards your new room already alerts you to how angry she is. You flump onto the couch and put an arm over your eyes, readying for the incoming.

#

Ah jeez, you hadn’t meant to upset Autumn this much. Red in the face as she had cried at you for being such a big child over a handshake, you wanted to tune her out but you’re the one who did this. After a while, you get up and pat her back awkwardly as sobs wrack her body. You did this for her, but if it upsets her this much…

Sighing, “Kay, I’ll apologise to Papyrus.”

“And Sans?” She sniffles tearfully.

“…” You suck your tongue against your teeth.

She huffs but doesn’t push it.

You practically drag your body to the kitchen with sharp kicks to your heels spurring you on, courtesy of Autumn. Papyrus raises a brow bone as he smashes a tomato into a bowl, causing Autumn to wince. Sans is already scowling at you as you sit on a bar stool, but you ignore him.

Autumn hisses at you whilst you yawn and muss up your hair, another jab to your feet. Leaning over the table, you hold a hand out to a bewildered Papyrus, whose hands are covered in crushed tomato. You can see orange sweat begin to bead on the skeleton’s head as he frets. So, you swipe up his tomato-covered bones into your hand, letting the juices squidge between your fingers.

“Sorry.”

“APOLOGY ACCEPTED!!”

Well, that was easy. You shake the hand up and down a little more experimentally, it felt like a strange hum vibrated across your skin where you held his bones.

“!!! LOOK AT THE MESS YOU’RE MAKING!!! ARGH!” A mock frown scrunches his features. Breaking the handshake, he instantly slaps a wet cloth upon the counter. You bring your hand to your mouth, licking off the tomato. Autumn chuckles and sits next to you, instead of hovering over you like an angry mother hen. The cloth zooms up and down your hand as well, “HONESTLY, YOU’RE JUST AS BAD AS SANS!”

You smirk, “Can’t help it, he’s my new role model.” Sans bristles at your words and you lay your head on Autumn, yawning some more. You feel his eyelights boring a hole into you, but you just pretend to sleep.

“NO SLEEPING AT THE DINNER TABLE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand thank you for reading chapter 2 of Socks to be you! I managed to wriggle out a front cover for this with their height differences. It kills me every time I see it and I start wheezing or making stupid scenes involving their heights. 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it so far!
> 
> Come message me on [my tumblr](http://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/). I don't bite, I promise. (But that sounds like something someone who bites would say....)


	3. Meeting the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans POV of your first meeting....D:
> 
> #####
> 
> Sorry for not updating in a while, I've had an allergic reaction to my medication and ended up getting very sick. I've still not recovered, but now that the doctors know what the issue is they can start treating it. Thank you for your patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Always check tags before reading, thank you~ _

Sans POV

Sans knew /they/ were coming today. He really didn’t understand what his brother had been thinking when Papyrus agreed to move to the new apartment to take part in the human-monster programme. All that hard work for nothing. All that smiling, joking around and being friendly with the humans. Down the drain. He’d seen what they’d done to Ice Wolf. Sans scoffed, ‘too intimidating for human exposure,’ the humans said.

Now Ice Wolf was stuck under constant surveillance with a new housemate each month to study every possible situation and reaction they could extract from him with each person. Nicest guy, treated like absolute trash for ‘looking too scary.’ A lot of monsters got the whole inspection package, but for “lucky” monsters like Papyrus and Sans, they only needed to enter the programme once before they’re ‘cleared’ and could be put on a waiting list to go for a trip. How generous.

Despite Papyrus’ enthusiasm to explore the great world, Sans had yet to see a ‘cleared’ monster go outside of these walls. Sans breathed in, shaking his head loose of these thoughts. It’s just two years, he could do this for Papyrus. Trying to fool himself, he repeated it’s ok, it’s ok, in his soul. 

Yet Sans could sense them the moment they reached the floor, he felt the familiar sickening swirl in his soul. Humans repulsed him, he knew being on the surface would be tough, but never did he imagine how grotesque and shameless humans could be. At least the kid painted a pretty picture of wanting to save everyone after all they’d done.

He sighed loudly, shifting the carrier bag full of minced-magic in his hands. Papyrus looked at him with a quizzical look, so Sans grinned sheepishly, “s’heavy.” Papyrus rolled his sockets, “WELL PERHAPS YOU SHOULD TAKE PART IN MY MORNING REGIME BROTHER! THOSE BAGS WILL FEEL AS LIGHT AS A BONE IN NO TIME.”

“heh. no thanks bro, trying to maintain my current physique.” He gestured to his ‘chubby’ magic aura that piled around his midriff, causing Papyrus to rattle his bones with mild irritation. Papyrus was very rarely irked enough to start an argument, so these kinds of comments were usually ignored and never pursued. Sans liked that about his brother.

Tsking, Papyrus left the elevator. Of course, he didn’t notice the humans’ souls like Sans, but he wasn’t trained by the captain of the Royal Guard for nothing. A suspicious frown furrows Papyrus’ forehead as he neared the door and glared silently before loudly rattling the keys and doorknob. Counting to five, Papyrus tilted his skull side to side while listening carefully to the sounds inside. Papyrus relaxed at the sound of a hyper voice and the scurry of feet running towards the door. A grin instantly splashed across his face, looking at Sans with an eager shine in his sockets.

Opening the door to a very short human, almost the same height as Sans, the skeletons stood a little stunned. The humans they saw day to day were always significantly taller than Sans. Sans’ smile came up a notch, the human was hardly taller than even the kid and he liked the look of their bubbly yet withdrawn soul. He watched as the eddies of emotion swirled in a lively fashion. His smile stretched a little bit more as he watched all the positive emotions leak out towards Papyrus and himself. A pretty good start to this whole housemate situation, Sans thought appreciatively, the king made a good decision for them to be sent here. Drawing him back to the present, the shocked human’s mouth flopped open and shut while her eyes turned sparkly with emotion. No sound came out and they all stood staring till the barely perceivable sound of footsteps slid across the floor.

Instinctively, Sans felt a shudder run through his soul as something dark prowled around the corner. Not a murmur came from it, as if it were a mute. It sent prickles along his bones and he couldn’t shake away the feeling of unrest. His sockets narrowed as he noticed how much silent energy clung to the soul. The sheer layer of death stung his eyelights and he blinked a few times. A sickness gurgled in the pit of his ribs.

Instinctively, he quantified the amount of death energy into execution points, from there he turned it into a level of violence, a measurement he used to label how dangerous a being could be. As soon as he hit 20, he couldn’t be bothered to count anymore, the kid had never managed to reach that level even after murdering the entirety of the underground. Still smiling, he wanted to grab Papyrus and take him far away from this disgusting human. Of course, he had seen plenty of humans with a huge kill count, especially the soldiers. Yet this seemed to be something else and he couldn’t help the tiny tremble in his foot as he stared into the depths of this stagnant soul, which didn’t even stir once at the sight of them.

Not having enough time to process all this information and look more closely at this soul, his eyelights focused away from the soul’s appearance and took in its vessel instead.

Sans struggled to stay still, while Papyrus unnoticeably twitched in shock. Tall. Taller than his brother. No human they’d ever seen had been as tall as this one nor as dangerous. The aura alongside their absurd height made for an extremely intimidating human. Sans felt his “shortcut” bubble from his magic and he fought the urge to let it loose and drag Papyrus away.

The tall human snickered, her soul only now swirling albeit cautiously and she moved up behind the small human, giving them a tap before slouching around their shoulders like a scarf and leaning on top of their head with her’s.

The short one jumped and that seemed to kickstart their mouth, “H-ha! It’s really nice to meet you, um, I’m Autumn” Autumn pointed to the yawning human, mentioning her name. Sans didn’t even pick it up.

Autumn stuck her hand out, a full smile lighting up her face, but Sans couldn’t help but stare at it suspiciously. _That_ human was clearly this Autumn’s friend. This made the bright woman a danger in Sans’ eyelights and he couldn’t risk them staying here any longer. There was no way in underhell was he letting Papyrus be around such a dangerous human. He’d have to take this up with the King.

Of course whilst Sans was lost in thought, Papyrus politely took the hand with equal enthusiasm. Sans internally groaned, Papyrus always tried to see the positive in people, even if he could blatantly sense the danger. Surely, he did?

“AH YES! I’M PAPYRUS AND THIS IS MY BROTHER, SANS! WE WERE JUST OUT SHOPPING FOR A WELCOMING DINNER FOR THE BOTH OF YOU! PIPER WAS MOST UNHELPFUL WHEN IT CAME TO FINDING OUT WHAT TIME YOU WOULD ARRIVE!” Papyrus’ voice seemed to give Autumn a little fright, but she took it well and smiled refreshingly.

“Oh? What’s for dinner then, anything I can help with?”

“WHY YOU’RE IN FRONT OF THE GREAT SPAGHETTORE MASTER, AUTUMN! WE SHALL BE DINING UPON SPAGHETTI TONIGHT!” Sans snickered internally, for some reason most humans didn’t like his cool brother’s spaghetti. At least it meant more for him in the end. Hey, if he was in for any luck these humans might HATE it and just leave. Too wishful?

“I love spaghetti!!” Autumn beamed, Sans liked her attitude but unfortunately, he couldn’t risk anything happening to Papyrus on the surface, the kid was clear they’d never reset again out of spite. <s>Not that Sans believed them</s> However, he just couldn’t bear to see him be dust one more time. Papyrus was too amazing for that. Remembering the scarf caught in the trees and not even a speck of dust to be found, he clenched his hand. He had to stop this before anything happened.

Beginning to form a plan, Sans shuddered when he felt the other human’s curiosity staring him down. With a small grin, she observed Sans silently before turning her attention back to Autumn and closing her eyes thoughtfully. Sans could see from their calm state it wasn’t bad thoughts, but he doubted himself and his anxiety whispered to him that they were plotting. Intrusive thoughts gripped him, when Autumn turned to him with a soul-warming grin, “Nice to meet you, Sans.”

Now Sans loved nothing better than to joke, play along and make everyone laugh, it made life easier but he steeled himself. As if knowing his thoughts, the dangerous woman opened one eye and a pressure welled up in Sans’ soul, it was a warning. He knew his eyelights shrank, but he wasn’t going to just lay back and take it.

“sorry, I’m not a hands-on kinda guy.” Sans kept his hands firmly in his hoodie to hammer the point home. It obviously worked, Autumn flinched, her soul retracting to his soul barring out her welcome.

“SANS! YOU’RE BEING RUDE! YOU SHAKE PEOPLE’S HANDS ALL THE TIME!”

Sans snickered internally once more, Papyrus’ little comment drove the nail further in, though he felt a little remorse for how Autumn’s body froze up. But he didn’t feel it for long.

The other soul seemed to uncurl, then prickle threateningly. The surface bubbled and sinisterly swirled. Sans couldn’t quite pick up what was causing it to react so strongly, though he knew it was in retaliation to his actions. It was just a handshake refusal, why so mad? Heh.

“No, no, don’t worry about it guys. Maybe I’m being too forward, we did only just meet.” The other’s soul flashed with irritation at Autumn’s words. “Let’s not worry about it, how about we start making that spaghetti and get to know each other a bit more.” Even though her soul was hurt and discoloured, Autumn still tried to keep smiling.

Trying to keep the conversation upbeat, she mentions how the glaring woman can also cook. Sans felt like spitting on the floor, this type of human would just poison them all. Of course, upon hearing that there was another who could cook, Papyrus perked up in interest, forgetting Sans’ attitude just now and turned around, sockets wide in wonder.

“REALLY? WHAT DO YOU SPECIALISE IN!?”

A moment of contemplation, their soul struggling and words hissed out between her teeth , “Don’t. Can cook anything.”

“A JACK OF ALL TRADES!? PERHAPS I CAN SHOW YOU MY EXPERTISE TO MAKE YOU A MASTER OF SPAGHETTI!!” He turned at the waist, hands on hip bones and leaned over Sans, “NOW LET ME SHOW YOU HOW PROPER MANNERS ARE DONE, SANS.”

Sans instantly began to panic as he saw Papyrus’ hand drift over towards the angered human. Wanting to shout, but he kept his teeth ground together. It’s just a handshake, that’s all.

Now, those eyes. They seemed to darken and an odd gleam ran across them as they took in the offered hand. It made Sans’ heckles rise and he could feel something was up when its soul started to freeze over and harden.

Scratching her neck, the human glanced at Sans with eyes so hollow that Sans lifted his teeth into an almost snarl. A malicious grin stretched their features. **Don’t you fu--**

A soft slap resounded in the quiet confrontation. Papyrus’ hand almost drifted away before being curled up against his chest in hurt.

“Sorry, I’m a no-hands kinda woman.”

Sans nearly lost it, but Paps’ soul was careening from the shock of being rejected. <s>(Like Autumn’s.)</s>

With conflicting satisfaction and guilt warring in the smug human’s soul, they turned on their heel and stalked away as walls built around them, keeping Sans’ probing magic out. 

“Oh my gosh, Papyrus, Sans. I am SO sorry for her behaviour, I’ll...I’ll just go have a word with her…” Autumn flustered, wavering between apologising and running after her friend angrily. After more profuse apologies (ones that sat like lead in Sans’ soul) Autumn ran off, fury in every stomp.

Tsking and feeling strangely annoyed, Sans scuffed his foot, walking over to see Papyrus’ hand.

But he was only met with a disappointed scowl, “That Was Really Childish Of You. You Can Be Better Than That Brother...”

Now it was Sans’ turn to twist around on his heel and walk away. “we shouldn’t even be doing this, bro. we’re not here to play make believe with these humans. they don’t ever plan to let us out, what’s the point in this programme?”

“You Don’t Know That, Sans.” Sans hated it when Papyrus’ voice went low like this. He could practically feel his brother’s exasperation crawling into his skull, “The Humans Are Doing What Feels Right For Them Right Now.”

“it’s not right, none of this is. let’s…” Sans gulped, it’s not running away, he told himself, “let’s just go back to the king and say we don’t want to do the programme anymore.”

“SANS! If We Do That We Won’t Get Cleared!!” Papyrus walked over to the kitchen, washing his hands, Sans knew what his brother was doing. Whenever anything upset the tall skeleton, it just made him want to try harder and he’d go on a cooking, cleaning or training spree. A distraction. 

“we don’t need to be cleared.”

“But...i want to see the seaside….” Papyrus’ voice went so small, his fingers fidgeting at his knuckles, his sockets avoiding Sans’ stare. It broke Sans’ soul. 

A long moment passed. Tears began to well in Papyrus’ sockets, a slight tremor to his mouth, it opened once then pursed up tightly. Turning around to open a cupboard, a little tremor ran through his bones as Papyrus took out a packet of tomatoes. Slowly, shakily and sadly, Sans’ brother trudged around the kitchen gathering bowls and ingredients.

Eventually, Sans ran a hand over his skull, groaning, “fiiiiineeee, we’ll stay in the programme….”

Papyrus span around, his face beaming, tears forgotten, “OH I KNEW WE’D SEE SOCKET TO SOCKET!!! THIS CHALLENGE WILL BE NO PROBLEM FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WE’LL BEFRIEND THE HUMANS AND WE’LL BE CLEARED BEFORE YOU KNOW IT, BROTHER!!”

“but one fleshy step out of line and I’m going to the king, alright bro?”

“OF COURSE, BUT I KNOW THERE’LL BE NO TROUBLE WHATSOEVER!!”

Sans mumbled under his breath. “doubt that.”

“WHAT WAS THAT, BROTHER? I DIDN’T HEAR YOU?” But Papyrus didn’t wait around to hear the answer as he was already smashing tomatoes into a bowl, making the base for his ‘famous’ recipe.

“bro, you know you got like twenty seven tubs of spaghetti in the fridge, right?”

“YES! BUT ONLY THE FRESHEST OF SPAGHETTI SHALL BE SERVED TO OUR NEW SOON-TO-BE-HOUSE-FRIENDS!”

Sans sighed with a laugh, getting up on the stool to watch, “sure, bro.” 

#

The clatter of a door caused Sans to freeze, his jaw resting in his hand. With drudging steps, the room fell silent as the tall, lumbering woman, hounded on by Autumn with little sly kicks. Frowning, Sans saw a flicker of embarrassment across the high LV soul as its owner looked at Papyrus. Messing up her hair, she sat on a bar stool and held out a hand..

Papyrus fidgeted anxiously, making Sans’ soul race, what was going on? Sweat began to bead on Sans’ spine as time stretched out, Papyrus fretting on the spot as the woman stared him down. Without any warning, she swept forward and scooped up Papyrus’ tomato-covered hand. Squeaking in his chair, Sans bristled upwards, his soul in his throat at the sudden movement. He didn’t have any time to react with their speed.

Gulping, Sans waited.

“Sorry.” The woman whispered.

Slipping on the spot, Sans felt his sockets widen in shock. Sorry!? What on the surface would make such a human _apologise._ Sans’ eyelights travelled over to a now smiling Autumn…

“APOLOGY ACCEPTED!!” Papyrus’ bubbling words spilled out. Two pairs of beaming smiles radiate at the woman, leaving Sans a little out of the spotlight. Slouching forward, he yawned away his stress, his soul trying to calm down and Sans coughed a laugh to himself.  
Leave it to his cool bro to be so accepting of a rude human. Even after earlier, here he is making friends so easily. Sans snuck a look at the dark, pulsing soul, the anxiety rose back up… But he was making friends with the wrong kind of humans. Yet...even though they haven’t done anything, it was a huge YET. With that kind of LOVE, it was only a matter of time, Sans knew it. The kid could never hold back for long.

“!!! LOOK AT THE MESS YOU’RE MAKING!!! ARGH!” Papyrus screeched in annoyance, Sans knew his brother hated mess and counted the steps of his brother slapping out a clean cloth. With red dripping hands, the woman brought up a finger to lick the sauce and a shudder ran down Sans’ back at the macabre scene. How often had she looked like this, covered in red.

Sans blinked as the now orange cloth zipped up and down those dirty hands, Papyrus making a snippy comment, “HONESTLY, YOU’RE JUST AS BAD AS SANS!” Sans frowned about to refuse that statement.

But with a dark smirk, the woman rasped out, “Can’t help it, he’s my new role model.”   
Sans’ eyelights latched onto her, feeling his shoulders rise with anger. He was nothing like her. He wasn’t some filthy murderer. A smug look curled her lips as she lay on top of Autumn’s head, yawning deliberately. Purposely ignoring him, all Sans could do was drill a hole into her head with his burning stares.

“NO SLEEPING AT THE DINNER TABLE!” Papyrus yelled in the background, but Sans barely heard him.

STARS, how Sans hated her...no...YOU.

If he can’t make Papyrus want to quit the programme, he’d make YOU quit.

Sans’ face twisted into a nasty grin as he swirled his pasta on a fork lazily and he knew just the way to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Image missing but I have the idea of what it'll be, to be retroactively added]
> 
> Thank you for reading chapter 3! Hoping to see you sooner when I'm feeling better.


	4. Night visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something goes bump in the night....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Always check tags before reading, thank you~ Especially since there's a couple new ones._

Now was the perfect time. Everyone in the house was asleep, including...you. Sans ground his teeth, feeling them strain under the pressure. With a silent click, his old friend slunk from the void into reality. Stretching it’s jaws and yawning with a curious gaze aimed at him, Sans gently patted his blaster’s head, “hey buddy, got a little job for ya.” It mrow’d in confusion, tilting its entire frame sideways.

#

Dark curtains fluttered silently in the subtle breeze and with the new moon, not a single speck of light was to be seen. Laying on top of your duvet with only a thin blanket over you, you slept on your side unmoving, trained to not toss and turn during the night. 

Dark colours and shapes stretched and shifted like waves on your eyelids, your dreams vague and flitting around, forgotten or remembered in snatches. Amidst your sleep, the vague sensation of what you could only akin to the hum of a cricket along your skin washed over you. A slight thud raised in your chest, the humming sensation transforming into a crackle, but you did not stir.

A blinding light began to surge behind you, the crackle a full blown whirring noise that grates your teeth. Flinging yourself around, your eyes catching the light long enough for your instincts to know where to attack, you leapt onto whatever stood behind you. Wrapping your arms around tightly as you grappled, the thing beneath you was about the size of your entire upper body and it tried to veer off towards the ceiling. 

Pulling your weight down to the ground, you dragged it under you long enough to get your body on top of it, arms now secured underneath it as you pull it tightly to your chest. An angry snarl ripped from your mouth as it bucked and tried to free itself from you. Your mind was blind, only reacting to a perceived threat, an enemy you had to kill before it killed you. Hair whipping around, you raised a leg to knee upwards under it, kicking into whatever it was and flexing your muscles harder to put pressure on it.

A loud keening noise broke out, but still you attacked, heedless to any reason. Lifting up your weight for a moment, you let it rush upwards before using its momentum to smash the threat into the wall. A crack resounded, you threw your weight back hitting it off the wall again. The noise grew broken, like static from a broken T.V. 

A wild buck tossed you backwards, but you didn’t relent clinging to anything you could with your fingers and nails. Your hand went straight into a hole and clenched around something wet and oozing before tearing it out. A distorted howl cried out, you continued to pull and rip stuff from the hole before finally managing to get back on top of it.

For the last time, you curled your long arms back around and squeezed tightly, you hear a creak, a groan, the faint snapping of bone before a final cry is crushed out and you fall into a pile of powder on the floor.

The knock to the floor and the sudden lack of your enemy jolted your mind awake. Turning and searching for what caused you to get set off, the smell of dry bone and a darker, more richer scent of tar clung thickly to the air. Your head now thoroughly woken, you sift through your broken memories. 

Getting up and well, patting the dust off your body, you cracked your back and joints with annoyance. Who else had motive to fucking bother you in the middle of the night, day one?

Sans.

#

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?

Sans’ mind was burning at a furious speed. That fucking tall assed bitch just...fucking dusted his blaster? Not so much a scream of shock had graced the night air from her room, he only wanted to scare her into fucking leaving. Even the fucking kid screamed the first time they saw the blasters and this bitch just full on tackles it?! Cracks it?! THEN DUSTS IT!?

Shakingly, he wiped the cold sweat from his brow, everything ached. His socket bags felt like they were suddenly 2ft long and his back was curled like a shell. Right, right, that’s right. Maybe she didn’t even know it had anything to do with him, like yeah monsters, right? Magic does some crazy shit, right? 

Sans crept up to his doorframe to peek out into the living room, an orange light from the street lamps shone through the window. Squinting he narrowed his sockets at your room, just opposite of his. 

His soul choked, screamed and pulled him back from the door, but he’d seen them. The tall black shadow standing limply in the doorway, your eyes the only things visible, highlighted by the orange glow giving them a red hazy glow. Staring directly at him, a threat directed at him. 

Slamming his door shut, he pushed his back against it, pushing his palms against his sockets as he curled up. Broken wheezes shook his frame, a panic attack ripping through him, making his bones numb and his soul feel faint. 

SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT

He HAD to get Paps out of this place, away from this fucking psychopath before they both end up dusted. Pulling his trembling hands away, the memory of blood and dust clung to them causing him to yelp and scramble away from himself. Staring at his now clean hands, he clutches his turtleneck, biting into it heavily as blue rivulets of sweat pitter pattered around him.

Sans’ soul was losing its strength, spooning into a ball he wrapped dirty clothes over himself, sobbing into his sleeve. Kid, this ain’t a kid. It’s a fucking adult. This was the power of a fully grown human. 

#

“Hey guys, I know this is weird to say second day,” Autumn mumbled around a mouthful of cornflakes, sitting opposite to Papyrus. Too close, Sans thought. “But, just don’t go into her room okay? She’s….” Autumn scratched her head thoughtfully before slowly speaking, “....cranky. Especially...if startled?” 

Papyrus raised his browbone a little quizzically, “Well, It’s Not Like We Have Any Notion Of Entering Her Room, Isn’t That Right, Sans?”

Sans was already elbow deep in the fridge, shakily coughed and turned back, “yeah, course not bro.” His non-existent stomach was already shoved into his soul and making him nauseous as all heck. Being trapped in here with you was like being underground all over again, but there was no safety net of the resets to bounce back from. 

When Sans heard the click of the final bedroom door open, he nearly dropped his ketchup, managing to catch it before it hit the floor. Papyrus tutted, coming over to mop up the mess out of the fridge. 

Sans watched from the corner of his socket as you sleepily stalked out of your room, making a beeline to Autumn who was sipping a coffee. Flopping over the top of the shorter woman, you sickeningly rubbed your cheek back and forth against Autumn’s hair, fluffing it up as you made mumbling noises to Autumn’s questions.

Sans put away his ketchup suddenly not hungry, who knew what a freak like you would be thinking, coming out and acting all cuddly. It was all a facade, he felt magic goop rise in his mouth as he watched Autumn spoon some cereal into your open maw. Sans shuddered, you were more monstrous than his entire race. At first you were yawning, but noticing his shudders, you sharpened your gaze on him. A moment passed as you stared at him solidly, eyes not budging a single millimetre as you grunted responses to Autumn.

Then as suddenly as the weather changes your eyes grew disinterested and turned away from him to focus on your friend. 

Papyrus coughed, a little louder than normal, Sans head snapped towards him. Not now, Pap. But his silent prayers were unheard, “Um...Humans, I Know We Have Not Long Met And We Haven’t Exactly Got Off On The Right Foot! But I’d Like To Put Away The Left Foot And Become….Friends With You Both.” Papyrus’ face turned a vibrant shade of orange that would’ve normally had Sans ribbing into him like there was no tomorrow, but today Sans was begging for anything to happen that would shut his lovable brother up. Papyrus just didn’t know what a fucking mess you were, how anything could set you off, even now Sans wasn’t sure if you’d just lunge across the table for Paps. 

Autumn’s head turned to glare at you, as you looked lazily between the two, your face blank. When your friend softly sighed, you seemed to perk up, “S’alright Papyrus, it’s not your fault. So get your shoes back on.” Papyrus had indeed taken off his shoes during the conversation, “Just some people need a good booting before they get the idea.” 

Your eyes flickered over to Sans meaningfully. Sans grimaced. Stars, you fucking maniac, what are you planning? What was he going to have to do to get you to leave?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 4 of Socks to be you! I've decided to make a "flip-book" of the chapter covers so use a similar base, so we can see their journey progress through the pictures :)
> 
> Also I'm doing a December Doodle Challenge as thanks for hitting 400 followers on tumblr! If you want a chance for a doodle of your own, check out [my tumblr](https://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/post/189302221969/so-the-results-are-in-for-the-poll-with-draw). You can even ask for my characters as doodles to learn more about them :) Hope to see you!


	5. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you make friends with a short skeleton? **Na** this way **Cl**early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Always check tags before reading, thank you~ _

You had already guessed that Sans didn’t like you much from yesterday, setting aside how rudely he ignored Autumn, it was clear from his actions he wanted nothing to do with humans. Even now he turns a blind eye to her, you bite your lip and carefully watch the scene before you.

“Can you pass the sugar?” Autumn pipes up, her eyes landing on Sans with a smile. 

Without so much as a flicker in his eyelights, he turns in his chair and stirs his coffee, showing his back to her, pretending he didn’t hear. Of course you knew he was pretending, it wasn’t as if she was just the opposite side of Papyrus at the table. With white knuckles, you snap up the sugar right next to him making him flinch, to your satisfaction before you hand it over to Autumn.

With a quiet murmur of thanks, the table keeps to an awkward silence while Papyrus reads a newspaper, his bonebrows furrowed in concentration. His skull jerks up, “Sans! A Pen, Please! The Great Papyrus Has Just Solved Today’s Puzzle Once Again!”

Sans chuckles into his coffee, turning around with a pen in his hand and handing it over instantly, “no prob-pen, bro.” 

You can’t help but notice how quietly Autumn eats her cereal. The way Sans treats her riles you more than his little nighttime surprise, not that his pathetic magic toy even bothered you. If that’s all monsters could do, no wonder they had all gotten trapped underground. 

“Oh Sans, Can You Check If We Have Enough Pasta For Tonight, I Don’t Think We Picked Up Any Yesterday.” Papyrus muttered loudly, scribbling between a notepad with hot rod flames on each page and his puzzle.

“no prob-penne, bro.” Sans scoots off his seat, turning around to look into a cupboard, snickering whilst Papyrus groans.

You look at the distracted Papyrus, Autumn looking sullenly into her bowl and then your eyes slowly land on Sans’ mug of coffee. Grabbing a salt shaker, you steadily pour into his drink with a growing smile. There. Just as quietly, you put the salt back and go to lean against Autumn as you watch Sans.

Now, bone boy here made two huge mistakes. First and foremost, he has upset Autumn more than once and that is unforgivable. Unfortunately, that wasn’t something others would be interested in. However, the idiot had “attacked” a human on the surface and that was a big no-no as far as the government was concerned. That shit was meant to go straight on a slip of paper and handed in to the main office, according to the agreement you signed. On the other hand, could you TRULY prove it was him if you were inclined to even report him? You had kinda...poofed the little toy away.

Report….

Ugh, paperwork. Yeah, no, forget reporting him, you could sort your own issues out and you didn’t really feel like writing more than you needed to on the first day. 

But…

That didn’t mean he had to know you wouldn’t report him. You couldn’t help but smirk and snuggle into Autumn’s hair to hide your grin. Giggling, Autumn pushes you away playfully, “I’m trying to eat here, what are you doing?”

“Hmmm, nothing, just giving you love, of course.” You hum happily, even more pleased to see Sans avoiding the sight of Autumn and you. 

“Pffft, you never do anything for nothing, what do you want?”

“..... Think you can help me with a bit of dusting in my room? I got it messy last night.”

A loud clatter, pans fall out of the cupboard and roll on the floor, you catch sight of the short, sweaty skeleton rubbing the top of his head furiously, the corner of his socket filled with a shivering eyelight. 

Snorting, you ruffle Autumn’s hair once more, her confused laughter mixes with her agreement before she stops still, “Uh, Papyrus? You alright?”

Sat rigidly upright, Papyrus’ face looks highly enraptured while he stares at the both of you with orange twinkles in his sockets.

“OF COURSE I AM ALRIGHT! IT’S JUST...HOW WONDERFUL SEEING YOUR STRONG FRIENDSHIP! I ONLY HAVE ONE FRIEND RIGHT NOW, BUT THEY’RE NOT HERE! WATCHING HOW HAPPY YOU BOTH ARE MAKES ME WANT TO BEFRIEND YOU EVEN MORE!!” Then the big skeleton fidgets, “if you even want to be.” His face suddenly downturned and anxious.

Autumn splutters, “Of course we want to be friends with you, Papyrus!! It’ll just take time and getting to know each other!”

Papyrus inflates slightly, muttering, “That’s Right, I Didn’t Just Make Friends With Them By Doing Nothing….But What Can I Do To Befriend My Newest Humans?” He begins to nibble on his fingers as he thinks.

“Well, what did you do to become friends with them? Maybe we can do that too?”

“A BATTLE!”

“Umm!?” Autumn waves her arms about in a panic, “I don’t think making friends ever came about from fighting!?”

“NONSENSE! I HIGHLY RECOMMEND MAKING FRIENDS THROUGHOUT PERSISTENT BATTLES!” Papyrus puffs up his chest proudly.

“W-well, how about you try….umm...a different way to make friends? T-that doesn’t involve fighting.”

“HMMM, A DIFFERENT WAY? WHY TRY A DIFFERENT WAY WHEN WHAT WORKS WORKS?” Papyrus looks up and down at Autumn’s worried face, “....WHAT WOULD YOU SUGGEST? I AM A VERY OPEN AND WILLING SKELETON!”

“Well, how about we go shopping together?”

You freeze...oh no…shopping? You grimace in mock pain.

“SHOPPING? WHILST IT IS FUN, THAT IS CONSIDERED A CHORE, IS IT NOT?”

“No, no, not THAT kind of shopping. Like…” Autumn waves her hand around, trying to find the words, “Window shopping!”

“.....”

“.....”

“Why Would Buying Windows Make Me Friends?”

“No! I mean….UGH….Let me show you! We’ll go out to the town together! You can show me around and we can visit all the shops!”

“If You’re Sure….” Papyrus looks unconvinced and turns to Sans, “Do We Even Have A Window Shop Here? Is It Human Custom To Make Friends Through Window Purchases?”

Sans seems to shrug, unsteadily climbing back into his chair, “dunno, bro. sounds like a _pane_ in the bones to me.”

Autumn shrivels up at the criticism and you cough, waving your hand lazily for Papyrus’ attention, “Quick change of subject. Do you know where the forms to fill out for our daily reviews are? I couldn’t find them in my room last night.” You stress the ‘last night’ word hard, but ignore Sans’ sudden stare. 

“STRANGE? I WAS SURE I HAD PLACED THEM ON YOUR DESK.”

“Maybe I overlooked them, I’ll check again. Thanks.”

You shuffle to get up, walking to your room, already knowing the papers were there and bringing them back out.

Sitting at the table again, you chew at the tip of your pen faking absentmindness as you hum and ahh. Sans’ eyelights never leave you, Autumn looks at you puzzled, but you just yawn, “Since we’re not doing anything today, I might as well get this over with.”

There was a pause in the air as you scribbled, Papyrus looking at Sans with puppy eyes and Autumn clutching at your sleeve, sharing the same face. But you were waiting on Sans’ actions, what would he choose, the choice was his. Stay here, let you fill out the form or go “window shopping.”

Sans shakily laughs, “it’s pretty _transparent_ you want to go window shopping, bro.”

“IS THAT A YES, SANS?”

“sure bro. let’s **all** go.” Sans flickers his lights at you. Ah, the bastard was taking you down with him. Maybe you should just fill out the form….you groan softly.

“YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!” Autumn and Papyrus squeal and hop up, rushing off to get ready.

Sans sighs, taking a big swig of his coffee and freezes in place. Slowly, he puts down the mug, you fold up the forms as he grins tightly, the salty coffee leaking from between his teeth back into his cup. His eyelights are completely snuffed out, but you smile at him sweetly and return to your room.

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Oh Sans..._
> 
> Thank you for reading Chapter 5 of Socks to be you! 
> 
> As thanks for 500+ followers on Tumblr, I'm going to be posting a chapter towards any of my fanfics every day throughout February, feel free to join in and tag me! I would love to read some of your works!
> 
> [My tumblr.](https://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/)  
[Other stories.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyQuiche/works)


	6. Feelin' salty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh heh. You're _sodium_ funny....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Always check tags before reading, thank you~ _

Sans’ mind felt empty and full all at once, it had been a long time since he had last felt like this and he couldn’t remember if he even had on the surface. His hand shook silently on the handle of his mug as he took a sip of his coffee. The best beverage that the surface had to offer other than his beloved condiments, but it still couldn’t distract him from your overbearing presence. 

It was stifling and rancid to his sense.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._ The echoes of his soul’s magic throbbed in his skull, its ends frayed and keyed up to summon anything at the slightest provocation. Yet all you did was just sit there at the breakfast bar, watching nothing in particular. Sometimes your droopy gaze locked onto him and it took everything in him not to take a shortcut away. 

Swivelling away on his chair, he stirred his coffee intently to hide his quivering hands, he cursed himself. He had to get a _grip,_ this wasn’t like him, shaking like a babybones. Heh. So what if you dusted his blaster? It wasn’t the only trick up his sleeves, as if you could…

Your looming hand stretching towards him filled his vision and he flinched as far as he could from you, but all you did was grab the sugar next to him, your eyes hot, piercing him with irritation swirling in your soul. Sans bit down a whimper, so you really were fucking pissed at him for last night. What were you plotting? What were you going to do?

His skull swam with all the possibilities. What if you wanted to get him back at night, just like what he had done? Sans looked at you from the corner of his socket, he honestly wished he could **Check** your soul without alerting you. He needed to know what you were thinking, perhaps Asgore…

“Sans! A Pen, Please! The Great Papyrus Has Just Solved Today’s Puzzle Once Again!”

Sans laughed into his coffee, of course his brother would beat him in solving puzzles. He was just like Papyrus right now pondering over a problem. Except this puzzle was much more serious. How to deal with you. 

Using a shortcut to grab a pen inside of his pocket, he turned around and handed it over to Papyrus, “no prob-pen, bro.”

Sans watched with envy as Papyrus took the pen with ease, nothing in his manners to suggest he was worried about you. How funny that it was Papyrus who was relaxed, instead of him. 

Muttering idly as he scribbled in the answers for his puzzles, Papyrus didn’t even lift his eyes up while he asked for a favour, “Oh Sans, Can You Check If We Have Enough Pasta For Tonight, I Don’t Think We Picked Up Any Yesterday.”

“no prob-penne, bro.” Sans rolled himself down off his seat, searching for the ground with his sneakers before bending down to look into a cupboard. As if on cue, Papyrus groaned about his pun and Sans couldn’t help but snicker. At least Papyrus was still acting the same after being upset yesterday. 

Searching around in the cupboard, Sans could see small white hairs everywhere and he sighed, Papyrus wasn’t going to like this. Crawling a little further in, he pulled a few bags of rice to the side, but no pasta, no lasagne sheets, nothing. Only remnants of empty packets and little crumbs. 

How was that mutt even getting into this house? Did it really follow them from the old house to here? Sans checked inside a cereal box, shaking it a little, well, considering it followed them to the surface from Snowdin, he wasn’t that surprised. The only thing was now Papyrus would probably go on a dog hunt trying to find the pest.

Giggles and murmuring made Sans stop for a moment to listen, he was still very aware that you were still out there.

“--what do you want?” Autumn’s soft voice was barely heard over Sans’ rummaging.

A good question, what on earth did you want? Why did someone of your LV come here of all places? Sans paused longer to think, were you a monster hater? But...you obviously didn’t get that LV from monsters? He didn’t understand you and really, what was the point in trying to? You were just a filthy murderer. All he needed to know was how soon you could leave this place. Huffing, he went to check on another box, where was that dog?

“..... Think you can help me with a bit of dusting in my room? I got it messy last night.”

Sans slipped, pans, rice and cereal falling past him, he managed to grab the food but the pans spilled onto the floor, clattering loudly. The noise made him jump and he hit his skull on the top of the cupboard. What were you saying? What did he miss? 

Rubbing his head fervently, he tried to wriggle back out of the cupboard to hear better. Cautiously, Sans peered behind, fear snaking around and strangling his soul. Confusion filled him, his eyelight catching a glimpse of your shadowed gaze staring at him. You snorted mockingly down at him before focusing on stroking Autumn’s hair, who was laughing. _At him?_ This was awful, he was only gone a moment and everything seemed to have turned on him.

“Uh, Papyrus? You alright?”

Sans snapped his head out of the cupboard fully to check on his brother, slumping in relief at Papyrus’ happy expression. 

“OF COURSE I AM ALRIGHT! IT’S JUST...HOW WONDERFUL SEEING YOUR STRONG FRIENDSHIP! I ONLY HAVE ONE FRIEND RIGHT NOW, BUT THEY’RE NOT HERE! WATCHING HOW HAPPY YOU BOTH ARE MAKES ME WANT TO BEFRIEND YOU EVEN MORE!!” Papyrus fidgeted shyly, “if you even want to be.” Sans internally groaned, these were the last humans Papyrus ought to befriend. 

Autumn spluttered, “Of course we want to be friends with you, Papyrus!! It’ll just take time and getting to know each other!” Time Sans wasn’t willing to let play out, he shook his head and carefully got up to his feet, shoving the pots and pans haphazardly back into the cupboard.

“That’s Right, I Didn’t Just Make Friends With Them By Doing Nothing….But What Can I Do To Befriend My Newest Humans?” 

“Well, what did you do to become friends with them? Maybe we can do that too?”

“A BATTLE!”

Sans stumbled against the cupboard. THAT was definitely NOT going to happen. Spinning on his heels, ready to interrupt, but Autumn’s arms were already flailing in the air, denying this approach.

“Umm!? I don’t think making friends ever came about from fighting!?” 

Finally! The only good thing that’s come out of these humans’ mouths. Sans nodded his head, fights do not equal friends.

“NONSENSE! I HIGHLY RECOMMEND MAKING FRIENDS THROUGHOUT PERSISTENT BATTLES!” 

“W-well, how about you try….umm...a different way to make friends? T-that doesn’t involve fighting.”

Sans nodded once more.

“HMMM, A DIFFERENT WAY? WHY TRY A DIFFERENT WAY WHEN WHAT WORKS WORKS?” Papyrus scrutinised Autumn’s worried face, “....WHAT WOULD YOU SUGGEST? I AM A VERY OPEN AND WILLING SKELETON!”

“Well, how about we go shopping together?”

Sans nodd-- He did a double-take. NO! _We’re not supposed to be making friends with these humans!_ Sans hurried over to the table, too focused on stopping this budding “friendship” train before it wrecked itself to pay attention to you. 

“SHOPPING? WHILST IT IS FUN, THAT IS CONSIDERED A CHORE, IS IT NOT?”

“No, no, not THAT kind of shopping. Like…” Autumn continued to wave her hand around, frustration on her face, “Window shopping!”

The room stopped, everyone staring at Autumn, who was starting to sweat under the attention.

“.....”

“.....”

“Why Would Buying Windows Make Me Friends?”

Sans couldn’t help but be just as confused as his brother. A small voice in his head muttered….No _window_ the brat was such a _pane._ If humans liked them so much they made friends with them… well, it might explain a lot? Maybe? Should he buy Frisk a window?

“No! I mean….UGH….Let me show you! We’ll go out to the town together! You can show me around and we can visit all the shops!” Autumn sounded even more frustrated, yet slightly amused. Was something funny?

“If You’re Sure….” Papyrus looked uncertain, turning to Sans, “Do We Even Have A Window Shop Here? Is It Human Custom To Make Friends Through Window Purchases?”

Sans shrugged softly, playing it cool, if Sans opposed too much then Papyrus would dig his heels in like usual. He really didn’t want to make best buds with these humans by buying them a window. Unsteadily climbing back into his chair, he mumbled “dunno, bro. sounds like a _pane_ in the bones to me.”

Papyrus’ nasal ridge wrinkled in disapproval, Sans knew he was already leaning away from the idea with that level of pun. Victory was assured...

As if rousing from a deep sleep, you yawned and waved your arm lazily, yet the action was domineering, demanding attention, “Quick change of subject. Do you know where the forms to fill out for our daily reviews are? I couldn’t find them in my room last night.” 

_What?_ Sans blanked out, staring at you intently, his mind trying to force his mental cogs to work, to understand what you were saying.

Forms.

What forms?

_ **THE FORMS.** _

Sans’ soul plummeted to his ankles as he watched you come back with the sickeningly innocent looking pieces of paper.

Unable to look away, Sans helplessly sat as you hummed with a slight smile to your lips. You knew. You knew what you were doing to him. How you held his very life in your hands. All you had to do was cry wolf about how he endangered your life and….who knows what would happen to him. But it wouldn’t be pleasant, Sans would bet everything he owned on that. 

Your hand paused as pen touched the paper, your eyes flicked up to meet his with a deliberate pause before rolling over to Autumn, answering an unheard question, “Since we’re not doing anything today, I might as well get this over with.”

Huh? 

Sans’ skull seemed to kick start.

A threat.

THIS was a threat.

YOU WERE THREATENING HIM.

There was a pause in the air as you scribbled down your name, Autumn, his name and _Papyrus’_ name. Then you stopped once more, tapping the next column, pretending to debate what to write in “any unusual events?” 

What would he choose, you were clearly asking, the choice was his. 

Obey you and play along with you. Or oppose you and face the consequences. 

You were sicker than he thought.

Sans couldn’t keep the quaver out of his voice as he laughed, “it’s pretty _transparent_ you want to go window shopping, bro.”

“IS THAT A YES, SANS?”

“sure bro. let’s **all** go.” Sans was making sure you came along, he had no assurance that you wouldn’t do what you threatened. You groaned softly and Sans felt a small flush of victory surge inside of him. Of course he couldn’t trust you, he just foiled your backstab.

Amid his victory hum, Papyrus and Autumn squealed and ran off to get ready, leaving him all alone with you.

Sans sighed, taking a big swig of his coffee. Salt filled his mouth, repulsion and sudden reflex to spit out nearly overrode his head, but something inside froze himself in place. Slowly, he put down the mug, trying to keep it together. Agonisingly taking your time, you fold up the forms, smirking at him, knowing the torment he was going through. Sans grinned back, cursing your name and your entire race with every speck of dust in his body. Beyond his control the salty coffee leaked from between his teeth back into his cup. Your smirk transformed into the most sickening ‘innocent’ smile, watching his struggle before turning away. 

_Feeling _salty_ I didn’t react how you wanted?_ Sans shuddered as he watched your back disappear into your room, before wiping his mouth on his sleeve and rushing to the fridge to gargle ketchup in his mouth, spitting it out into the sink in disgust. 

How bitter of you to get him back for last night in such a petty way. It wasn’t enough to threaten him. You had to use a prank of all things. How dare you use his favourite pastime in such a way. He scraped at his tongue furiously, even if he dissolved the magic, he’d only end up tasting salt for hours if he didn’t wash it out.

Pounding on the side of the sink in frustration, silent curses spewed from his mouth with the saliva as he poured water and ketchup on his wagging tongue. Sans felt ill, salt aside, if he had taken even just a moment yesterday to think about it all, he’d have remembered the forms. Fucking dammit, he forgot about those stupid daily forms. Now you had the upper hand and your smug face knew it. 

But no. Instead his stupid bonehead went underground mode… this was the surface and it wasn’t a big fan of monsters using their magic against humans. It was one of the first rules Asgore had agreed to when negotiating with the humans…

Sans spat again, negotiations… heh, it just ended up with monsters being trapped on the surface instead and… Sans sighed, what was the point in getting worked up? Right now he had more pressing matters to deal with. You.

Sans couldn’t risk using direct magic against you again, not that it even worked, he shivered, feeling even more nauseous. Now that you had the forms, you could make him do anything you wanted. Fuck. You had to disappear from this place, far, far away from monsters. You were slowly starting to show your true colours. Sans shivered thinking about your stagnant soul. All that LV came from somewhere and Sans didn’t want you around when you decided to show how.

Who could he turn to? Papyrus always saw the best in others. Tori...well, that wasn’t going to work. That left Asgore. Sans stared at the bottle of ketchup in his hand and took another heavy swig, rinsing his mouth out again. Annoyingly, it would take some time for Sans to be able to meet with the King, not that that would even guarantee anything in this place. 

What could he do whilst he waited? He wouldn’t stand idly by and wait for you to threaten him again. Who knows what you’d make him do next. Sans clicked his tongue against his teeth, the salt sticking like film to his mouth and he spat once more into the messed up sink. Ketchup, salty coffee and blue globs of spittle slowly leaked into the drain. Looking at it in disgust, Sans suddenly latched onto a thought and a wide grin slipped onto his face. 

You might’ve threatened him into obeying you this time, but he wasn’t about to just play along to the tune you whistled forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't think to be seeing this chapter so soon. Thank you for reading Chapter 6 of Socks to be you! 
> 
> As thanks for 500+ followers on Tumblr, I'm going to be posting a chapter towards any of my fanfics every day throughout February, feel free to join in and tag me! I would love to read some of your works!
> 
> [My tumblr.](https://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/)  
[Other stories.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyQuiche/works)


End file.
